And She's Never Heard
by Sawyersgirl
Summary: No one understood her pain, her mother would never believe her if she told her, Drake wouldn’t listen to a word she’d say, and Walter, Walter was oblivious to anything and everything. All this pain was beginning to be too much for her…
1. You're not hard core unless

And she's Never Heard

_No one understood her pain, her mother would never believe her if she told her, Drake wouldn't listen to a word she'd say, and Walter, Walter was oblivious to anything and everything. All this pain was beginning to be too much for her…_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh or references to the show and other characters in the show. Any similarities between this story and any other story, plot, or person are completely coincidental. **

**A Megan Centric Fic.**

**Contains touchy subject matter.**

Chapter One

You're not hard core, unless you live hardcore

Megan Parker had just turned 16 a few days ago. Drake was still living at home, it was more like crashing after he got wasted at another party/bar, so it was like he was never there. She still wished that she was 12 again, when both her brothers were home all the time, she still wished that she could pull pranks on them as usual. She hated change and never adjusted well to it.

She was sitting in Joey's basement with a few other kids from school. Seniors who had befriended them back when they were sophomores. There was Jordan and Stephen, and the only other girl, Alexa.

Megan sunk into the purple bean bag chair as Joey brought down the beer. She knew that she shouldn't be here doing this, but no one understood how she felt. She couldn't tell her mother anything because she wouldn't believe it, she knew Drake wouldn't listen, and Walter, Walter was oblivious to anything and everything.

"Guys, look what I have." Jordan said with his characteristic stupid, happy smile.

"Fuck no!" Joey exclaimed as he picked up the bag. "This stuff is the good stuff."

"Joey, I would never disappoint you." Jordan laughed as he began to roll a joint. "And plus that's not all…" Jordan smiled as he pulled out a bag of pills. "Pure LSD."

"Dude, I have to get out the journal. We want to remember tonight." Stephen said as he pulled what looked like an old English notebook out of a box on the highest shelf in the basement.

"We all have to watch as one person freaks out. Just to make sure we don't kill ourselves." Jordan added as he opened the bag. "Who wants to go first?" He looked around as no one raised their hands, but sheepishly looked at each other. "Fine no takers? I guess I'll go first."

Jordan popped the pill and waited.

"How long do I have to wait? Joey, quick put on some Pink Floyd. I want this to be an awesome experience. Wait…how long is this supposed to last? Do I know when it's working? Oh I think its working because Joey, there is a fucking elephant behind you. How the hell did you manage to get an elephant into your basement? Oh shit…here come the umpaloompas, fuck, they're carrying lasers."

"He's tripping alright." Stephen laughed as he wrote down everything in the journal.

"Holy shit there's Jesus." Jordan exclaimed as he walked over to a poster of Jimi Hendrix. "Jesus, what's up? Not talking are you? Well then I guess I won't ask you how God's doing."

Megan sunk down further into the bean bag chair. She rolled a joint and began to smoke it. It was at least better than popping LSD. She liked to feel relaxed, not crazy. And judging by the way Jordan was reacting to it, she didn't want to try.

"Oh my fucking god…Alexa there is an umbrella behind you. Shit, they've found us, all of us. Good god, they've released anthrax, we're going to fucking die. Oh wait, no I just have to pee." Jordan said as he went and relieved himself in the bathtub.

"Oh my God, I have to try this!" Stephen exclaimed as he kept writing in the journal.

"I'm out of here." Megan said as she got up. "I kind of told my mom I'd be home. I told her I was studying and I don't want to get grounded again." She explained as she put out the joint.

She got into her mom's car and grabbed the box of dryer sheets that she kept in the glove department and wiped them on her clothes and sprayed herself with the perfume she kept in her purse. She turned on the ignition and drove home.

She walked into the front door, knowing that her mother would be sitting on the couch waiting for her. But she let out a sigh of relief when she saw no one. Drake was probably passed out in his room; Audrey and Walter were probably asleep. What was it with the Parker children that made them turn towards drugs and alcohol? She just shrugged it off because Drake was legal now and Audrey didn't care that he was slowly killing himself. She just wanted him out of the house. Megan knew that she'd get yelled at in the AM.

"Megs we should talk." Drake said softly as she turned on her light.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? And you're sober." Megan stated as she threw her purse on the ground and stood there with the questioning look of death on her face.

"Waiting for you to get home so I could talk to you, and now that you're home, we can talk." Drake said standing up. His sister was getting tall. She was almost his height now. He could look her in the eyes.

"Go away. I don't give a shit about what you think." Megan said coldly under her breath.

"I know what it's like Megs, I was already there. I've already screwed up my life. You haven't yet."

"What's it to you anyway."

"Let me tell you, its better that I know you're doing drugs than if mom does."

"I'm not a drug addict."

"Liar."

"Prove it." She demanded as she sat down on her bed.

"Found this in the car this morning." Drake said as he held up a bag of pot. "I know it's not mine, I normally don't drive Mom's car."

"Give me that." Megan said trying to grab it out of his hands.

"Hell no. I never did drugs. Sure I partied and drank, but drugs? Megs this is illegal."

"Drinking under age is illegal. You stay out of my life. I stay out of yours." Megan hissed as she kicked Drake.

"Just so you know, you're not the only one he hurt." Drake added as he tossed Megan the bag of pot. "If you ever want to talk about it, you know where I am." He stated as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Megan hid the bag in one of her many, many, hiding places. She sat down on her bed, the purple bedspread mocking her. She knew exactly what Drake was talking about and that meant that he would understand. It meant that he was right. It meant…that they did need to talk.


	2. He can't possibly know

He Can't Possibly Know…

"Megan Ann Parker." Audrey said as she slammed the package of cigarettes down on the kitchen table. "I cannot even begin to understand why you would use this kind of shit. I thought I raised you better than this. I don't know what it means that you're smoking at the age of 16 and I hope that's all that you're smoking." Audrey said as she paced the kitchen. Megan slumped into her chair crossing her arms in front of her. She'd perfected the angst look. Pout 24/7, dark eyeliner, pin straight hair falling across her eyes and torn dark jeans.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Audrey questioned as Megan gave her a cold stare. "You're grounded for a month. What happened to my little angel?" Audrey sighed as she sat down at the table and placed her head in her hands.

Megan excused herself. Drake did crap like this all the time and never once got caught. Megan knew that it was her fault, leaving a package of cigarettes in the bathroom wasn't all that smart.

She walked upstairs to find Drake leaning against the top.

"I don't listen in when you get in trouble." Megan spat as she gave him a cold stare.

"Liar. You're not nine anymore, maybe Mom's starting to believe that you're a devious human being."

"Shut up."

"Fine but just so you know Megs, I really do care about you."

"Shut up Drake. Don't you have some place to be? A bar or some groupie's house? You spent your teenage years having sex with random girls and drinking until you passed out at Scotties, disobeying Mom and Walter and you're giving me shit for what I do? Don't preach Drake." Megan stated as she walked into her room and slammed the door.

Drake knew she was right, who was he to tell her what she could and couldn't do. He was 24 and still living off his parents. Josh was the one who was off with a career and starting a family. He shrugged it off, he was bored and figured he'd go test out the guitars at Guitar World.

Megan had climbed out her window via the oak tree that was outside her room. It was summer vacation and she knew that she'd find something to do in San Diego and she could always drive the two hours up to L.A. if she really felt like it. Hell she'd taken the flight there by herself before and managed to fend for herself. She wasn't two years old anymore. Even at the age of 9 she could fend for herself. She did join the Camp Fire Kids didn't she? Even if she refused to learn how to orienteer knowing full well she'd always have her cell phone handy. Life wasn't about learning how to make a fire out of dried leaves or be able to pinpoint your exact location with nothing but a topographical map of the region, it was about learning to survive, and she knew what it was like to survive. She'd done it this far hadn't she?

It wasn't that Drake actually cared about her that pissed her off it was the fact that he figured he had to know everything. Then again as she thought about it maybe it was the fact that he cared. Where was he when she needed him the most? When she needed her big brother? Sure Megan never knew that Drake was hurt by him, so how could she expect him to know that she was hurt. She hid it so well all those years. At the age of 6 she learned how to close out everything that he ever did to her, to find that "happy place". And she wondered what he ever could have possibly done to Drake. He'd always wanted a son, never a daughter.

Drake couldn't possibly know what he did. There was no way. He hid it just as well. He was a pedophile; their Father was a pedophile. She wondered if her Mother knew that. She doubted it, unless Drake had told her, but she knew that wasn't true otherwise her mother would have pressed charges.

She shivered at the memories that she tried so hard to suppress. Crawling into Drake's room after he'd molest her using the excuse that she was scared of monsters, it was half true; her own father was a monster. Hiding the bruises after he'd force her down and rip off her clothing like an animal. Making her touch things she never wanted to anyway. She wanted to tell someone all of it. Always too scared to confide in Drake because she never knew what his reaction would be. Always too worried to tell her mother because she knew that the divorce was hard on her in other ways. For the Parker children it was always best to play your emotions close to the vest that way people around you wouldn't get hurt.

Megan walked into the Premiere. Helen greeted her, she loved Megan almost just as much as she loved Drake who stopped in less frequently than he used to considering there was no Josh working there anymore and the whole place had sort of gone down hill, losing competition to the new Mega Theater down the street.

She saw Drake sitting at a booth by himself. She wondered why he wasn't at some bar getting drunk and slowly killing himself as he usually was. She bought a drink for her and him.

"Drake…" She began as she sat down and placed the soda in front of him.

"Hey Megs." He stated as he grabbed the drink. "Mt. Fizz, why do you remember these things?" Drake asked as a long forgotten smile crossed his face.

"Drake, I've been thinking about what you've said." Megan said softly as she lowered her head.

"And?" Drake questioned focused on his little sister.

"And it's about time we told each other what he did. We've both been hurt, we've both kept it bottled up, we've both made the same mistakes, we both play our emotions close because that's what we do Drake. We're Parkers." She said as she felt the tears well up.

"I agree. It's been 19 years since it all started and I still haven't told a single soul. Not even Josh and we shared a room for 4 years. Sure he told me how his mother was an alcoholic and how she'd forget about her own son when Walter left them for 4 years. But I could never tell him that my Father was also an alcoholic."

"What did he do to you?" Megan asked softly not wanting to rush anything.

Drake was silent recalling the days when he'd come home from school to his father drunk. Audrey was always the one working in that household. All their father cared about was his music and "making the big time"; the apple didn't fall far from that tree.

"I vividly remember this one night…" he started. Megan fell silent. "You were a few months old and Mom was working the late shift because Dad was a jerk and never once helped her with anything. I was eight and I knew that my fear of monsters was completely irrational but I was convinced that I could hear things moving in the attic. I had this awful dream that these clown, alien, monster things were attacking us and I woke up screaming. Dad came in pissed because I had woken you up and you were crying. I told him about the monsters and he took off his belt and told me that there were no such things as monsters and hit me with it until I convinced him that I didn't believe in monsters." Drake recalled as he played with his bendy straw.

"You still have that unconditional fear of monsters. You would have rather slept in my room where you ran the risk of being disemboweled than sleep in the attic." Megan said as a faint smile passed her lips.

"Yeah, I guess it's one of those things you don't grow out of."

Both of them were silent as they digested what Drake had just said.

"Is that all he did to you?" Megan finally asked as she broke the silence.

"For the most part. You?" Drake asked as he looked at his sister.

Megan was silent how could she tell her brother that her father would rape her? How could she tell him that when he was off in school and she was home alone with him he would do those kinds of things?

"It's okay Megs." Drake whispered as he placed his hand over his sisters like he used to do so many times before when they were younger.

"I don't feel like talking about it Drake. I just don't. It's been 9 years and I still can't talk about it. I'll just say that if you think about the worst thing that someone can do to a 5 year old girl is what he did to me. Something that you can go to jail for." She cried as tears fell down her face. She felt so guilty for crying in front of her brother. But before she could leave she felt his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.

He knew what she meant; he'd known it all along. Every single time she'd crawl into his bed at night. Every time she'd flinch when he'd put his arm around her. He'd seen the bruises he'd heard her crying in the middle of the night. He'd heard her screams and the threats of his father when she'd let one escape. Drake knew what he did to her and he kicked himself for never telling anyone, knowing that nothing but pain would come to his sister even if he did tell. Knowing that no one would ever believe him because he knew that their father would brainwash Megan into thinking and saying what ever he pleased.

And it hurt him to think that his sister was in pain for all these years and he only began to pay attention to it now when he should have heeded the warning signs back when all the practical jokes started. She wanted attention that's what she was starved of. She was crying out for help and no one ever threw her a lifeline. No one saved her.

She collapsed in his arms like she had so many times before. He understood her, he was the only one. He understood that she needed to cry. He didn't try to quiet her or anything. He just held her. He just let her cry as he ran his hands through her hair and told her that it was okay now, that it'd been okay for a while.


	3. It Happens: Part One

It Happens: Part One

Drake and Megan had gotten home long before either of their parents found out that they had been gone. Drake had left to go hang out with a few of his band mates while Megan knew it was just an excuse to go to bars, get drunk, and hit on girls. Megan laughed because she knew that one day there'd be an angry groupie at their door demanding that Drake pay child support and they'd end up on Jerry Springer or something.

Megan walked downstairs into the kitchen. Like Drake she also had an addiction to junk food, another Parker trait. She grabbed a bag of corn chips, salsa, and sat down on the couch and flipped the channels until she found something entertaining.

Audrey came home a little after 5:30 and started to make dinner.

"Megan is Drake home?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"No." Megan replied like she didn't care.

"That boy, sometimes I worry about him." Audrey muttered as she started boiling the water for the pasta.

She sat down at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. Where did she go wrong with both her biological children? Why was it that both of them had started off so promising in their youth? Both of them her 'little angels', Drake was the one who used to win all the school spelling bee's now he couldn't spell anything that didn't have to do with guitar and girls. Megan was always such a happy girl now she'd perfected the teen pout and was off doing God knows what with kids older than her after school. Not to mention she was smoking. Audrey just prayed that Megan didn't end up like Drake, an alcoholic at the age of 24, no college education under his belt, and still living in his parent's house.

She stood up and put the pasta in the pot when she heard Megan's cell phone ring.

Megan picked up the phone and answered it.

"Drake? What you need a ride or something?" Megan asked a tone of worry in her voice because he didn't sound good.

"No…" His voice cracked. "Just…never mind. Meg's meet me at the hospital." Drake coughed as his phone gave out.

"Megan is Drake okay?" Audrey asked as she ran out of the kitchen into the living room.

"I don't know Mom. Just I have to go. I'll call you." Megan said as she headed towards the door, but Audrey beat her too it blocking her. "Mom what the hell?" Megan stammered.

"Megan I have no idea what's up with you these days, or what's up with Drake. All I know is that Drake has thrown his life away to alcohol just like his father and I don't want him to end up like that. You Megan have started down that path and I'm not going to let you go off and bar hop with him because I'm not letting two children fail." Audrey half cried half screamed as Megan shot her a glare.

"He told me to meet him at the fucking hospital Mom." Megan breathed. "I am not an alcoholic like Daddy was and don't you fucking compare Drake to him." She added as Audrey stepped out of her way. "He asked me not you Mom. I'm sure if he wanted you to be there he'd have called you."

Megan stormed out of the front door. She knew her mother had the right to interrogate her. She knew her mother worried about both her children. But this was important; Drake could be hurt or something.

Megan drove as fast as she could there, without running the risk of getting caught. She arrived at the hospital around 6:30, running through the front doors to the reception desk.

"Drake Parker, where is he?" She asked winded.

"Are you family because we only allow family members in the ICU."

'_She didn't just fucking say the ICU, did she?'_ Megan thought as she callously showed the lady her ID.

"Alright Megan that's the third floor room 305, it should be the room on the left." The receptionist said as Megan quickly bolted towards the elevator.

The elevator could not and would not go fast enough. Two floors seemed like a million. Megan ran down the hallway towards room 305 finding the door closed. She leaned against the wall waiting. A few minutes later the door opened and a young George Clooney, from his days on E.R. looking doctor came out.

"Miss." He said as he walked past.

"Can I go in? My brother's the one in there." Megan asked as she started for the door.

"He's on a Morphine drip but sure you can go in. Let me warn you though. It seems as though the car crash has paralyzed him from the waist down, don't tell him that just yet. The shock of the crash has been hard enough for him." The doctor said as he continued on his way.

'_This can't be happening. Paralyzed? Drake? This is just…God.'_ Megan thought as she walked into the room.

She hated to see him lying there in ICU. ICU never meant anything good. Tubes were connecting him to machines that were saving his life. He must have called her from the accident well over half an hour ago.

"Drake?" Megan whispered as she walked over towards her brother.

She watched as his eyes opened partially.

"Meg's do I look pretty bad?" He said barely audible.

"Not that bad for a boob." She joked. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Does mom know?"

"She knows you're here. She's probably on her way." Megan said as she pulled up a chair to her brother's side.

"You kn-know something." Drake coughed when he stated that she knew something he didn't. "It's about this isn't it?" He asked softly. "Because I can't feel my legs." He told her as silent tears fell down her face.

Megan sat there. So he knew it was obvious that he did. She couldn't lie to him and tell him that 'No Drake its just shock you'll feel them in the morning.' No she couldn't say that to him.

"Yeah I know something Drake." Megan whispered.

"Is it bad? I mean will I walk?" He asked her hope, fear, hatred all locked in his eyes. Megan smiled that awkward smile you smile when you don't know what else to do and lowered her head.

"I don't know Drake. The doctor said you were paralyzed from the waist down. How the hell did this happen Drake?" Megan said anger and concern mixed into her voice.

Drake laid there a smile on his face. After awhile he spoke again.

"Life's a bitch isn't it? One minute you're king of the world. Next minute they've beheaded you." He laughed as the drugs kicked in and he fell into a deep sleep.

Audrey entered shortly after 7:00. Tears were falling from her eyes because she couldn't bear to see her son in this state. The doctor had told her that it was a speed and alcohol related crash. He'd under-shot a curve and hit a telephone pole wrapping the car around it. He was lucky to be alive. But she knew that he wouldn't want to be much longer once he fully realized that he'd be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. She knew he'd give up on everything because that was what Drake would do. Give up when something got too hard for him or he didn't care about it.

"Megan let's go home." Audrey said softly as she placed her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Mom, I'm sorry about before." Megan whispered as she hugged her mother.

"I never meant to compare Drake to Daddy." Audrey apologized knowing that both her children were hurt by the man she thought she'd loved.

"I know you didn't mean it. Is Drake going to be okay?" Megan asked as her mother brushed her hair out of her face.

"I think he'll be okay, but we both know that he's got a long road ahead of him."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For going down that same road. For smoking for lying to you for sneaking out. For doing all the same things that Drake did." Megan cried as she buried her face into her mothers shoulder. "I never meant to make you worry."

"It's okay Megan. People make mistakes and people learn from them. I'm just glad you learned the lesson before you ended up like Drake, or worse." Audrey soothed her daughter. "Go home and wait for me, call Josh and tell him what happened and tell Walter." She added as Megan started to walk out of the room.

"Bye Drake." Megan added as she shut the door slightly.

Audrey sat down in the chair by her son and placed her head down on the bed next to him letting the tears fall freely while gently sobbing. She placed her hand over his and held it. Her baby boy was here in the ICU all because she hadn't done a better job raising him. She'd missed the warning signs. She didn't love him enough, she didn't care. She was a bad mother for letting her son barely graduate high school, for letting him get away with sneaking out and getting drunk. It was her fault that John hurt him long ago.

"Drake, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "I should have realized sooner what he did to you."

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter could offend some people and I never intended it to. It's rated M for a reason. If you seriously had problems with Drake's accident because it reminded you of the accident he was really in sorry. It's a work of fiction and is not ment to chronicle real life in anyway. It's not a coincidence he was in an accident seeing as this story was written well after his real one. Just thought I'd put that out there in case people have a problem with it because people are crazy like that.

-Morgan


End file.
